1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the catalytic decomposition of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the preparation of tertiary butyl alcohol by the catalytic decomposition of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a method wherein the substantially selective decomposition of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide to tertiary butyl alcohol is accomplished in the presence of catalyst composed of a metal porphine such as an iron (III) or manganese (III) porphine and, optionally, a mercaptan and/or an amine.
2. Prior Art
It is known to react isobutane with oxygen, either thermally or catalytically, to form a peroxidation reaction product wherein the principal peroxide that is formed is tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. It is also known to thermally or catalytically decompose the tertiary butyl hydroperoxide to form tertiary butyl alcohol.
The metal phthalocyanines are known compounds, described for example in the ACS Monograph Series by F. H. Moser and A. L. Thomas entitled "Phthalocyanine Compounds" (Rhinehold Publishing Corp.).
Williams et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,548 is directed to a liquid phase oxidation process for oxidizing an isoparaffin hydrocarbon such as isobutane to an alcohol such as tertiary butyl alcohol in the presence of certain metal phthalocyanine catalysts.
Klein in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,876, discloses the use of cobalt diimine chelates to catalyze the reaction of oxygen with an olefin to form an olefin epoxide.
Quin U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,487 discloses a process wherein isopropyl benzene hydroperoxides are catalytically decomposed to form carbinols in the presence of hydrogen and a catalyst composed of palladium supported on activated alumina.
Grane U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151 discloses that tertiary butyl alcohol starts to dehydrate at 450.degree. C. and to decompose at a "rapid rate" at temperatures above 475.degree. F. Grane discovered, however, that residual quantities of hydroperoxide contaminants present in tertiary butyl alcohol could be thermally decomposed by heating the contaminated tertiary butyl alcohol at a temperature of 375.degree. to 475.degree. F. for about 1 to 10 minutes. Heating tertiary butyl alcohol containing small amounts of peroxides at high temperatures for even short periods of time to remove the peroxides produces undesirable products such as isobutylene.
Grane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,999 discloses a process wherein isobutane is oxidized in a pressured reactor in the presence of a solubilized molybdenum catalyst to provide a mixture of tertiary butyl alcohol, tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, methanol, acetone, and other oxygen-containing compounds. The tertiary butyl hydroperoxide is thermally decomposed under pressure at about 280.degree. F. to provide a tertiary butyl alcohol product containing only residual quantities of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide which are then decomposed in accordance with Grane U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151 by heating the tertiary butyl alcohol at 375.degree. to 75.degree. for about 1 to 10 minutes.
Grane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,262 discloses a related process wherein isobutane is reacted with oxygen in a reaction zone for a residence time of about 1 to 10 hours at a temperature of about 240.degree. to about 340.degree. F. and a pressure of about 100 to about 1000 psig. in the presence of a catalytically effective amount of a soluble molybdenum catalyst. A liquid stream comprising tertiary butyl alcohol is recovered from the reaction mixture and fed to a decomposition zone wherein the tertiary butyl hydroperoxide contained therein is decomposed by "hot aging" at 250.degree.-350.degree. F. at a pressure lower than the pressure in the oxidation zone. The tertiary butyl alcohol can be further subjected to a cleanup treatment at 375.degree.-475.degree. F. for 1 to 10 minutes. Worrell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,263 disclose a related process wherein the feedstock is a mixture of normal butane with isobutane and wherein the oxidation catalyst is a soluble form of chromium, cobalt, nickel, manganese, molybdenum, or a mixture thereof.
When isobutane is reacted with molecular oxygen, the principal products of the reaction are tertiary butyl alcohol and tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. However, minor amounts of other peroxides, including ditertiary butyl peroxide are also formed. Generally speaking, from about 10 to about 100 parts of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide are formed per part of ditertiary butyl peroxide. Minor quantities of other contaminants are also formed.
In addition, a minor amount of water will be formed, which will normally amount to about 0.5 to 1 wt. % of the reactor effluent. The amount of byproduct water that is produced is a function of the severity of the reaction conditions employed and will tend to increase as the severity of the reaction conditions is increased.
A listing of the components present in a representative reaction product from the reaction of isobutane and oxygen and their nominal boiling points is given in Table A.
TABLE A ______________________________________ Component NBP (.degree. C.) ______________________________________ Isobutane -11.7 Methyl formate 31.8 Acetone 56.3 Isobutylene oxide 60.0 Isobutyraldehyde 64.1 Methanol 64.7 Methyl-t-butyl peroxide 74.2 Isopropyl alcohol 82.3 Tertiary butyl alcohol 82.4 Ditertiary butyl peroxide 111.0 Tertiary butyl hydroperoxide 118.9 t-butyl-i-pr-peroxide 124.0 Tertiary butyl formate 163.8 ______________________________________
The minor by-products are sometimes difficult to remove. For example, tertiary butyl formate has a higher boiling point than ditertiary butyl hydroperoxide but tends to distill overhead, which suggests that it forms a minimum boiling azeotrope with another component or components.
As indicated, tertiary butyl hydroperoxide is useful as a raw material for the manufacture of tertiary butyl alcohol. The tertiary butyl alcohol can be formed by catalytic decomposition of the tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. In the Williams et al. process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,876, an oxygen-containing gas was charged to a reactor containing isobutane and an oxidation catalyst to provide a reaction mixture comprising tertiary butyl alcohol, tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, acetone, and tertiary butyl ether. The reported results in the patent indicate that there was a comparatively low rate of conversion and a comparatively poor selectivity of the reaction to tertiary butyl alcohol.